Medal of Honor: Setting Sun
Medal of Honor: Setting Sun is a first person shooter game developed by EA Los Angeles for the Medal of Honor franchise, being the eleventh game in the series. The game is set in World War II, as are all the games of the Medal of Honor series. Setting Sun is the direct sequel to Rising Sun. Campaign Setting Plot Player Character * Private First Class Don Griffin, USMC Missions * M1 - Philippines - Calumpit * M2 - Philippines - Bataan * M3 - Philippines - Bataan * M4 - Philippines - Corregidor * M5 - Milne Bay * M6 - Rabaul * M7 - Choiseul * M8 - Kwajalein * M9 - Kwajalein * M10 - Guam * M11 - Guam * M12 - Guam * M13 - Philippines - Luzon * M14 - Philippines - Luzon/Cabanatuan * M15 - Philippines - Manila * M16 - Philippines - Manila * M17 - Philippines - Manila Characters * Donnie Griffin * Joseph Griffin * Michael P. Floyd * Masataka Shima * Edmund Harrison * Phillip Brimley * Jack Lauton * Kandler * Serguey Borov * Consuelo Nieves * Harry Tanaka * Silas Whitfield * Francis Spinelli * Vincente Luis Ramos * Yoshikawa * Manuel * Clarke * Kenjiro * Masanobu Tsuji * John F. Kennedy Soldier Classes # Imperial Infantry ## Clothes: Tan uniform, Type 92 helmet/field cap, backpack ## Weapons: Arisaka rifle, Type 100 SMG # Imperial Senior Infantry ## Clothes: Tan uniform, Type 92 helmet, foliage, backpack ## Weapons: Arisaka rifle, Type 100 SMG, Type 99 LMG # Imperial Officer ## Clothes: Brown uniform, field cap ## Weapons: Type 100 LMG, Nambu pistol, Katana # Imperial Marine ## Clothes: Green uniform, Type 92 helmet, backpack ## Weapons: Type 100 SMG, Type 99 LMG # Imperial Paratrooper ## Clothes: Tan uniform, Type 92 helmet/field cap ## Weapons: Type 11 LMG # Kriegmarine ## Clothes: Blue uniform/white or tan shirt, black trousers, side cap/Stahlhelm ## Weapons: Karabiner 98k rifle, MP40 SMG, Walther P38 pistol # Imperial Sailor ## Clothes: White uniform, sailor cap ## Weapons: Type 11 LMG, Arisaka Rifle # Heer Infantry ## Clothes: Grey uniform, Stahlhelm ## Weapons: MP 40 SMG, Karabin Gewehr rifle, STG 44 assault rifle # Kempeitai ## Clothes: Brown uniform, service cap ## Weapons: Type 100 SMG, Katana # Waffen Stormtrooper ## Clothes: Black uniform, armband, Stahlhelm ## Weapons: STG 44 assault rifle, MG 42 LMG Multiplayer In multiplayer, the player can play with 32 other players online, or the player can also play with A.I. bots by one's self in single player mode or with other players online. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Objective * Invader Classes * Infantry * Rifleman * Medic * Engineer * Support Maps * Philippines * Corregidor * Bataan * Calumpit * Luzon * Cabanatuan * Manila * Cebu City * Milne Bay * Rabaul * Choiseul * Kwajalein * Roi Namur * Guam Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps * Filipino Resistance * Australian Army * Mexican Air Force Enemy * Imperial Japanese Army * Wehrmacht Weapons American * M1911 * M1 Garand * Thompson * BAR * Reising M50 * M1 Carbine * M1941 Johnson * Springfield * M1917 Enfield * M97 Trench Gun * M9 Bazooka * M1917 Revolver * Mk 2 Grenade * Browning M1919 * Browning M2HB Japanese * Nambu * Arisaka * Type 100 * Type 99 * Type 11 * Type 97 Sniper * Type 92 Lewis * Kiska * Katana * Model 89 Mortar * Type 92 German * Walther P38 * Kar 98k * Karabin Gewehr * MP 40 * STG 44 * MG 34 * MG 42 British * Lee Enfield * Jungle Carbine * Sterling Russian * PPSH-41 Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Games